The Singles 81-85 - Japan: 7243 5 551 7282 2 2
The Singles 81-85 - Japan: 7243 5 551 7282 2 2 is a Duran Duran CD box set, released in Japan by EMI during 2003. Track listing 7243 5 551 7282 2 2 CD 1 - Planet Earth: #"Planet Earth" - 4:03 #"Late Bar" - 2:57 #"Planet Earth" (Night Version) - 6:18 CD 2 - Careless Memories: #"Careless Memories" - 3:44 #"Khanada" - 3:28 #"Fame" - 3:17 CD 3 - Girls on Film: #"Girls on Film" - 3:30 #"Faster Than Light" - 4:28 #"Girls on Film" (Night Version) - 5:29 CD 4 - My Own Way: #"My Own Way" (Single Version) - 3:42 #"Like An Angel" - 4:47 #"My Own Way" (Night Version) - 6:36 CD 5 - Hungry Like the Wolf: #"Hungry Like the Wolf" - 3:31 #"Careless Memories" (Live Version) - 4:12 #"Hungry Like the Wolf" (Night Version) - 5:11 CD 6 - Save A Prayer: #"Save A Prayer" (7" Edit) - 5:28 #"Hold Back The Rain" (Remix) - 4:01 #"Hold Back The Rain" (12" Remix) - 7:06 CD 7 - Rio: #"Rio" (Part One) - 5:15 #"The Chauffeur" (Blue Silver) - 3:50 #"Rio" (Part Two) - 5:31 #"My Own Way" - 4:37 CD 8 - Is There Something I Should Know?: #"Is There Something I Should Know?" - 4:11 #"Faith In This Colour" - 4:09 #"Is There Something I Should Know?" (Monster Mix) - 6:44 #"Faith In This Colour" (Alternate Slow Mix) - 4:06 CD 9 - Union of the Snake: #"Union of the Snake" - 4:24 #"Secret Oktober" - 2:47 #"Union of the Snake" (The Monkey Mix) - 6:27 CD 10 - New Moon on Monday: #"New Moon on Monday" (Album Version) - 4:18 #"Tiger Tiger" - 3:30 #"New Moon on Monday" (Dance Mix) - 6:03 CD 11 - The Reflex: #"The Reflex" (7" Version) - 4:26 #"Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me)" (Live) - 4:58 #"The Reflex" (Dance Mix) - 6:34 CD 12 - The Wild Boys: #"The Wild Boys" (45) - 4:18 #"(I'm Looking For) Cracks in the Pavement" (1984) - 4:10 #"The Wild Boys" (Wilder Than Wild Boys) - 8:00 CD 13 - A View to a Kill: #"A View to a Kill" - 3:37 #"A View To A Kill (That Fatal Kiss)" - 2:31 Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - Vocals *John Taylor - Bass *Andy Taylor - Guitar *Nick Rhodes - Keyboards *Roger Taylor - Drums Notes *Released in Japan, but made in EU. *Issued with custom sticker and booklet featuring credits and lyrics in Japanese. *A box set of Duran Duran's first 13 singles, packaged in replica sleeves. *Original sleeves designed by Assorted iMaGes. *℗ 2003 The copyright in this compilation is owned by EMI Records Ltd. *© 2003 EMI Records Ltd. Companies: *Marketed by EMI *Distributed by EMI *Copyright © - EMI Records Ltd. *Phonographic Copyright (p) - EMI Records Ltd. Barcode and other identifiers: *Barcode (Text): 7 24355 17282 2 *Barcode (CD1): 7243 5 51729 2 1 *Barcode (CD2): 7243 5 51730 2 7 *Barcode (CD3): 7243 5 51731 2 6 *Barcode (CD4): 7243 5 51732 2 5 *Barcode (CD5): 7243 5 51733 2 4 *Barcode (CD6): 7243 5 51734 2 3 *Barcode (CD7): 7243 5 51735 2 2 *Barcode (CD8): 7243 5 51736 2 1 *Barcode (CD9): 7243 5 51737 2 0 *Barcode (CD10): 7243 5 51738 2 9 *Barcode (CD11): 7243 5 51739 2 8 *Barcode (CD12): 7243 5 51740 2 4 *Barcode (CD13): 7243 5 51741 2 3 See also *Album & single covers from around the world *Duran Duran discography Category:The Singles 81-85